Lección 11: A veces las charlas sobre pasado no son tan malas
by ringoisringook
Summary: Sobre cómo dos integrantes del Kiheitai tienen una charla seria un día en una nave.


¡Feliz cumple, Ann! Te quiero un montón, y espero que la pases genial. A continuación, un fanfic que de seguro no esperabas.

* * *

 **Lección 11: A veces las charlas sobre pasado no son tan malas después de todo.**

El líder del Kiheitai se encontraba sentado en la punta de su cama, dentro de una de las pequeñas habitaciones de la nave de su grupo. Con la cabeza baja, poco a poco comenzaba a quitarse las vendas que constantemente cubrían parte de su rostro, hasta que por fin pudo deshacerse de todas. Sí, parte de su cabello cubría aún aquél ojo increíblemente dañado en ocasiones pasadas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que detrás de esos trozos de tela había una historia que hasta el día de hoy le dolía recordar. Una historia que lo involucraba a él, una espada, su querido maestro Shouyou y a un bastardo con permanente plateada, que habría arruinado su vida para siempre.

Como estaba visto, recordar el pasado no le hacía bien a Takasugi, por lo cual su rostro en aquél momento no se encontraba para nada feliz. Por supuesto que, debido a su dura personalidad, no iba a derramar lágrimas; se había prometido a sí mismo no hacerlo luego de ese infortunado día, y no rompería tal promesa tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, si había algo que no esperaba para nada en ese momento, era que un miembro de su facción entrara por aquella puerta.

─Shinsuke, disculpe la molestia, estaba... ─segundos después de haber entrado a la habitación, Kawakami Bansai quedó completamente inmóvil.

Es decir, era consciente de que Shinsuke ocultaba algo bajo aquellas vendas que siempre traía consigo, pero jamás pensó ser capaz de realmente ver qué había detrás de ellas. Inclusive llegó al extremo de quitarse sus lentes con bordes rojos para poder ver mejor las cosas. De todas formas, Takasugi no tardó en enfurecerse debido a esta actitud.

─¡Bansai! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres sin antes tocar la puerta?! ─exclamó en seguida, cubriéndose el ojo izquierdo con la palma de la mano.

─L-Lo siento, Shinsuke. V-Volveré en otro momento, disculpa ─Bansai agachó la cabeza rápidamente, y con un brusco movimiento logró cerrar la puerta del sitio.

Luego de un minuto en el cual Bansai se quedó congelado por haber visto aquél ojo izquierdo tan dañado ─algo que, además, Shinsuke jamás le había contado el porqué─, se sintió un grito desde adentro de la habitación, que abiertamente decía "Ya puedes pasar."

─C-Con permiso.

El ojo de Shinsuke ya estaba completamente cubierto como en cualquier otra ocasión.

─Disculpa por haber reaccionado así, Bansai. Tan sólo es que... ─Takasugi no dijo nada en concreto, pero al palparse las telas que cubrían su ojo, dio a entender la idea general.

─E-Está bien, Shinsuke. Tan sólo venía a dejarle esto. No es nada demasiado importante. Ahora me iré ─mencionó, entrecortadamente. El productor musical había sido perturbado, y no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente.

─Espera, Bansai ─intervino Sugi─. Tú... No viste nada, ¿cierto?

─¿Te refieres a lo que está debajo de esas vendas?

─Así que sí lo viste ─dijo el pelimorado, completamente serio y mirando hacia abajo.

Bansai, esbozando una sonrisa, se dirigió nuevamente hacia él.

─Shinsuke, siempre manteniendo como incógnito el porqué de esas vendas... Matako y yo ya nos cansamos de intentar adivinar, ¿sabes? ─paró unos segundos, y prosiguió─; a veces no es bueno ocultar el pasado, ya que tarde o temprano se sabrá de todas maneras.

─No me hagas reír ─burló Takasugi─. Nadie quiere escuchar una triste historia sobre el pasado.

─Quizás a nadie le interese semejante historia; pero creo que como el subjefe del Kiheitai, por lo menos merezco saberla.

─¿Quién dijo que fueras el subjefe? ─rió.

─Esa historia... Tiene algo que ver con Shiroyasha, ¿verdad?

Tan sólo tomó mencionar ese nombre para que el líder del Kiheitai perdiera la cordura; tan sólo tomó mencionar ese nombre para que cerrara su puño con un gran enojo encima.

─Lo supuse.

Bansai se adentró en aquella habitación, y terminó por apoyarse en una de sus paredes.

─No fue Gintoki quien se encargó de dejarme así el ojo, aunque sí fue culpa de ese maldito ─comenzó─. Cuando... Shouyou sensei... Cuando sensei estaba siendo ejecutado ─intentó seguir, pero le faltaban las palabras.

─Shinsuke...

─Gintoki fue el culpable... Sin ningún tipo de piedad... Él fue quien lo decapitó.

Bansai quedó estupefacto; no se imaginaba que esa era la verdad detrás de todo.

─Yo... Jamás le perdonaré habernos elegido... Por sobre sensei ─finalizó; ya no estaba triste, sino que enojado con la situación.

─Lamento decir esto, Shinsuke, pero... Si lo que dices es cierto, no creo que Shiroyasha debería tener toda la culpa.

Takasugi se paró, y, cargado de ira, agarró a Bansai del cuello de su camisa.

─Cómo te atreves... a decir... eso... ─murmuró.

─Shiroyasha tan sólo estaba tratando de proteger lo que era importante para él, Shinsuke... Debió haber sido una dura elección.

─¡No me salgas con esas idioteces! ─gritó, empujándolo hacia la pared y, acto seguido, soltándolo─. Tú no lo entenderías.

─Estoy seguro que piensas lo mismo que yo, tan sólo que te cuesta aceptarlo ─contestó Bansai.

─¡Jamás aceptaré eso! ¡Él fue quien causó todo esto! Si... si sensei siguiera vivo, esto jamás habría ocurrido... el mundo sería un lugar donde aunque sea merecería la pena vivir...

Bansai no dijo una sola palabra ante esto.

─Su elección... fue la equivocada ─concluyó.

Bansai, acomodándose la ropa, se dirigió nuevamente hace Takasugi.

─Yo creo que sí lo fue ─Sugi volvió a tomarlo de la camisa; pero antes de que éste pudiera mencionar una palabra, Bansai continuó─. Si Shiroyasha hubiera tomado otra decisión ese día... posiblemente tú ya no estarías aquí, Shinsuke.

─Eso lo sé ─dijo, con una sonrisa triste, debido a su ceño fruncido─; pero de qué sirve vivir en mundo sin sensei...

─Aún no termino ─cortó Bansai, quitando la mano de Takasugi de su ropa─. Sin ti, Shinsuke, el Kiheitai jamás hubiera existido. Gracias a que estás aquí, pudimos formar este grupo. Y, gracias a eso, tengo el honor de servirte como tu mano derecha, de estar ahí cuando lo necesites. Por eso mismo, Shinsuke, creo que Shiroyasha tomó la decisión correcta.

─B-Bansai...

─Así que, deja de estar así por culpa del pasado, e intenta mirar más hacia el futuro ─sonrió, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de Takasugi─. Un futuro donde tú, yo y los demás estamos reunidos; todo gracias a ti ─finalizó.

─Destruyamos este mundo juntos, Bansai ─largó una sonrisa Shinsuke.

─Así es como debe ser.

Takasugi, luego de esto, volvió a dirigirse hacia Bansai.

─Oye, Bansai... que esto quede entre nosotros. No comentes de ello a Matako, Henpeita o a los demás.

─Así será, Shinsuke ─dijo, y luego se acercó a la puerta─. Adiós ─finalizó.

Takasugi, volviendo a sentarse en la cama, quitó su vendaje nuevamente. Esta vez, en vez de llorar, intentó sonreír a pesar de los recuerdos desagradables que su ojo le traía.

─Así que... hablar del pasado no tiene por qué ser tan malo, supongo ─dijo en voz alta.

Una gota de agua salada cayó en su kimono, después de tanto tiempo. Aunque estaba vez, no se sabía si había sido derramada por tristeza, o por felicidad.


End file.
